harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Wizard
Vincent Crabbe? I saw Vincent Crabbe by the Dark Wizards. Why is he a Dark Wizard? I would better understood if it is Draco Malfoy, but not Vincent crabbe. Please say why, someone.--Station7 20:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) He used Fiendfyre in 1998. -- RLB01 (talk) 12:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Pagetitle The page on Death Eaters is called "Death Eaters", the page on merpeople is called "Merpeople", and the page on wizards is called "Wizards". Shouldn't this page be moved to "Dark Wizards"? Butterfly the rabbit 17:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Narcissa Ok, so as per discussions on Umbridge's page, if she isn't considred a dark witch, then why is Narcissa? As far as I know besides marrying a death eater, having her son become a death eater, all she really has ever done is to be a pure blood surpremist and to harbour death eaters in her home. She's never described as using dark magic. --BachLynn (Accio!) 22:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :In Goblet of Fire Dobby refers to the Malfoys as Dark wizards (chpt. 21) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Narcissa is a dark witch because of those aforementioned relation to prominent Death Eaters. Her husband was one of Voldemort's lieutenants, her son was also a Death Eater, her sister is Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servant, she allowed the family residence to be used as Voldemort's headquarters. It is true we do not see her practice any dark magic however when your entire family is made up of dark wizards unless there is something that shows a clear cut from that tradition like in the case of Sirius Black then there is no reason to suggest should wasn't doing the dark 12:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Exactly. Also—whilst we're at it—Bellatrix should definitely be on the list too, for obvious reasons—Green Zubat (owl me!). 00:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Viktor Krum? Is their enough evidence to place Viktor Krum on this list? Aside from being a Durmstrang student, which has Dark Arts on the curriculum, Pottermore notes that hornbeam wands will refuse to preform magic that does not tally with its master's code of honour. Barty Crouch Jr. had no trouble getting an Imperiused Krum to perform an Unforgivable Curse, which is impossible to perform properly with truly "meaning it", as later books establish. He also seemed perfectly willing to duel Xeno Lovegood to the death merely for wearing a necklace with an "offensive" sign on it, which isn't exactly a trait a "light" wizard would have. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 04:06, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :I concur. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Viktor Krum's attitude toward Xeno Lovegood's necklace is in line with some of the more extreme german attitudes toward the swastika.Tjb173 (talk) 05:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't understand this. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 14:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Slughorn Slughorn obviously has a very good knowledge of the theory of Dark Magic, but is that enough to include him on this page? One quote in particular stuck out at me (and this is besides the obvious fact that he 'forgot' to cast the Dark Mark, meaning he definitely had intended to and was thus capable): While this isn't really much at all, at the same time I feel it's a very good indication of who Slughorn really is. To me, this line says that he believes it is natural, inevitable and normal for wizards to be fascinated by Dark magic, to want to learn and use it. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:14, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:04, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Umbridge? I think that Umbridge counts as a Dark Witch, as she was clearly well versed in the use of the cruciatus curse and commanded Dark Creatures (dementors) to attack her enemies (Harry), both of which are listed as signs of Dark Witches. She also headed the Nazi-like department for interrigation of muggle-borns and is clearly sadistic and evil. Groxhugger (talk) 20:05, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I disagree. Certainly she had draconian ideals for how her department was run, and was sadistic and cruel, but that doesn't make one a Dark witch or wizard. Likewise, if commanding Dementors after an enemy made one Dark, then the whole Ministry would be on the list. In addition to that, the only indication we have of her proficiency with the Cruciatus Curse is that she made a threat to use it on Harry; she could easily have been bluffing knowing someone'd speak up, and even if she was about to do it, that doesn't mean she was "clearly well-versed". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:27, August 28, 2014 (UTC) What of side effects do Dark Wizards cast? Patronus... any of the dark wizards cast it, the maggots here will kill them. Here, the exception is Severus Snape who has a redeeming attribute with compassion and remorse, to cast Doe Patronus. Eee8 (talk) 22:29, April 8, 2016 (UTC)